Memories drift
by drlve
Summary: Alternative to Emma and Killian's encounter with his former self in the ship's cabin set during "Snow drifts". Angsty, filthy threesome.


Foreword:

I haven't written fanfiction for ages but some things just lodge into one's brain. Who knew time travel could be filthy hot?

This is set during "Snow drifts" when Emma and Killian travel back in time and encounter his old self.

This is an alternative to how their meeting in the ship's cabin unfolded. It might be a bit confusing if you haven't just spent 17 hours binge watching Captain Swan episodes.

Warning: this is NC-17 and includes a threesome.

Disclaimer: I blame Netflix and too much eggnog.

* * *

He hears her voice and then someone descending the ladder.

He watches, heart beating fast as she drops down to the floor of the cabin in her red velvet coat. She turns around, her face frozen in surprise as she sees him.

"What are you still doing here?" she whispers.

He's taken aback for a moment, staring at her as though a bolt of lightning had hit him.

He has a sudden sense of deja vu as his eyes take in her form. Her chest heaving from heavy breaths, her blonde hair falling in soft tendrils around her face. His head is murky with memories coming to him in a sudden rush as if rediscovered from a fervent dream.

"What are you doing here? I told you to keep him occupied" he says, as if by command, but the wheels in his head are slowly turning, the memory from long ago coming to life, his recognition igniting his blood into a burning inferno.

He knows what's happening next. Knows it and is still shocked as the swaying form descends the ladder.

She pushes him down and out of sight before the other one can see him and he lets her, his mind reeling. The memories rush him, coming as if they had been suddenly unearthed from deep within his unconscious. Her softness, her sighs, her face, always out of focus but ever present, surrounding him, drowning him and soaking into him as water around the slowly drowning.

This is why she'd always been calling to him like a siren. This is why he had been drawn to her, forced to follow her like some invisible command. He had already been tied to her before she was even born.

He sees it now, clearly as daylight, why she had such a hold on him, why he felt like there was a reason to live again from that first moment he saw her. The first moment he saw her _again_.

It all makes sense now and the knowledge grips his heart. He knows what's to come and he still feels helpless and undeserving as the moments unfurl.

This is the night that brands him, this is the night that changes him, that cures him, that gives him a heart. This is the night his destiny is decided.

He watches from the shadows as she manipulates his former self, as she teases him and offers herself up to him.

He looks drunk. Drunk and dumb and so undeserving of the wonder that is about to fall on him. He kisses her, sloppily and hungrily and she lets him, taking the chance to move him around to give the one in hiding a chance to escape.

Her eyes find the one concealed in the shadow and those grey orbs are questioning as he doesn't use the opportunity to bolt.

He can't.

And he's not going to.

He knows that now, the memories of a drunken dream finally making sense to him from some thirty years prior.

He watches as she kisses him, _himself_ from all that time ago, stupid and drunk and not in any way conscious of the magic surrounding him, seeping into his bones, rearranging his cells.

She pulls him in closer and pushes his head to her chest giving her an opportunity to look at his present self.

"What are you doing?" she mouths in panic but he just stares at her, his body igniting by the sight of her and the memories slowly finding purchase in his brain.

He watches, face solemn as his former self sinks slowly to the floor, his hands blindly reaching under her skirt.

"Aye, but you're a gorgeous thing. Let me see what you hide" he slurs the words and she gasps, her eyes tearing away from him and looking down at the one before her feet.

The drunken man's fumbling hand reaches under her skirt and she is frozen, confused eyes looking back up at him still staring unmoving in the shadow of the cabin.

There's a sudden flash of understanding in her eyes as she shakes her head lightly.

"No" she whispers "this is insane".

"Oh lass, I haven't even started with you" the former self replies to her reverent whisper unaware of the conversation of silent looks taking place above him.

She is pushed back against the table and she doesn't resist, confusion still clouding her face. Her skirt is lifted and he is on his knees, hands grasping for her undergarments.

She looks on in shock as the one in the shadows watches them both, her confused face contorting suddenly as the one at her feet finds her center with a warm mouth.

She moans and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"This is insane" she whispers as she lays back on the table.

He watches as she reels, thoughts racing in her head but he knows the outcome already. The one at her feet moans into her center and she falters, his name escaping her mouth in a hushed whisper.

He knows she's let go now and he watches as she falls back on the table, her hands snaking into the curls of the one before her feet.

He understands now, and replays the memories as he watches them unfold in real time. Her breathy moans, her submission as her legs fall limply to the side, her intoxicating taste that draws him in and urges him on, her surprisingly quick build up to pleasure. He knows now that it's not for the man in front of her feet but the one watching from the shadow, the knowledge that there is two of them, the knowledge that this has already happened and that there can be no will to fight it.

He listens to her moans and gives into the recognition, the memories slowly taking form in his brain, promoted from hazy moments to colorful, clear ones and powerful sounds and overwhelming feelings. He watches and knows, knows what's it like to taste her, knows what she feels like, knows how his tongue makes her jump as it dances around her clit. He knows the feel of her walls clamping down around him as he thrusts his tongue deep inside her and he knows how the wetness of her cunt feels against his face. He remembers all these things now and knows it heightens his arousal, his cock feeling like it's about to burst through the leather strangling it.

He knows the feeling of wanting to be inside her but knows that thought is going to be derailed by her sinuous mouth.

He watches, breath held as it starts with low pants, her fingers going rigid buried in his hair. Then a low mewl breaks from her lips as she starts to tremble.

"Oh fuuuck" she drawls "god damn, your mouth is amazing".

"You think so lass? Wait till you feel my cock" he rises from between her legs, wiping his mouth and he is momentarily derailed as he looks at her face, soft and spent. He reaches out and brushes the locks that fell before her eyes.

She looks at him and he falters for a second.

"You are gorgeous" he whispers and his fingers brush her face lightly.

She opens her mouth and captures his thumb in it, sucking it in deep and he hisses, his face surprised.

"Woman, the ideas you give me" he drawls and he stands back, slowly circling the table, a predator watching his prey intently. He unties his leather pants as he moves slowly, taking his cock out and stroking it slowly with a low hiss.

"How about I try out your mouth as well?" he asks in a voice bordering sinister and his hook reaches out to slide under her arm and pull her further up on the table towards the other end. Her head stops at the end of the table slightly hanging off of it and his hand reaches down behind her to support it.

"Open" he whispers but freezes as he hears movement from the other end of the cabin.

The one from the shadow slowly steps forward and meets his own eyes from the past as the other one looks at him in shock. His memories reborn from second to second he takes in the sight of her on the table with legs spread and skirt pushed up and him above her, his straining cock right next to her face.

She lifts her head to look at him, her breathing coming in shallow huffs and he can smell her arousal, dripping down the inside of her legs.

"What in the name of..." his former self whispers, his eyes searching his frantically, his stance faltering. His eyes jump from his face to his hook and back again.

"It's impossible..." he whispers.

"It's a dream" he cuts him off "one you would be wise enough to just accept and not question".

He steps forward, desire rushing his body and the memories igniting the flames within him.

He sees her look back at him.

"This is insane" she repeats but she's cut off as he walks forward and bends down to kiss her. He feels her gasp and remembers how it felt to watch her in that kiss.

"Gods this is hot" he hears himself mutter from above him and he knows his former self is slowly accepting the absurdity of it all as a fervent dream: two of the same person pleasing one alluring, wanton lass.

His eyes are locked on hers as her head shakes lightly.

"Just let go, I remember this all, it's meant to happen this way" he whispers as he undoes his own pants, his cock pulsing with insatiable need.

"I remember you. Remember your every moan, every cry, you've haunted my dreams since then" he whispers.

She is still shaking her head.

"This cannot be right, this cannot be how it happens" she pleads with him and he smiles, her words warming his heart.

"This is how it happens" he reassures her and he realizes suddenly that this night is not really his fantasy, but hers.

This is why it happens, this is how she lets go and gives in. To her feelings, her desires, her deepest cravings. Not with a tentative try but a fearless jump and mesmerizing fall.

He parts her legs as they dangle off the table and he reaches forward with his hook.

"This is me obeying your desires, love" she sighs listening to his murmuring narrative "tell me if this is not what you've been aching for".

She trembles as she lays back, moaning out loud as the cool metal touches her at the top of her sex.

He watches as the curve of his hook slips into her fold, her slickness dripping from her cunt. He is flooded with raging, twisting desire as he moves his hook slightly upwards to put pressure on her clit and she unravels instantaneously, an animalistic cry breaking from her heaving chest.

The two forms watch with breaths held, the wondrous sight casting a spell in the dimly lit cabin. The air is damp, the heady aroma of her sex surrounding them.

He straightens up guiding his straining self into her still spasming cunt and the feel of her warm softness is almost unbearable. He slides forward, his whole body a tightly wound coil and her pleasure is heightened as she convulses for long seconds squeezing his cock like a vice. It takes all his might to not spill into her and he holds himself steady for long seconds before finally being able to move. He pulls out slowly and then sinks into her, and she moans and whimpers, her whole body arching off the table to accommodate his length.

Her arms stretch out as she scrapes the worn wood with her fingers and she whispers in a haunted voice.

"I've thought about you inside me so many times".

He straightens his back, stilling for a second again, her words threatening to unravel him. He steadies his breath and continues on, withdrawing and pushing back into her. He looks up at his former self, who is staring at the scene with eyes swimming in a drunken stupor.

"Bloody hell" he whispers.

He knows how he feels, chained by the sensual sight in front of him, the likeness of him impaling this wondrous creature as she welcomes every touch, every thrust with unabashed pleasure.

"Give her what she wants" he strains out to him between thrusts and the moan that comes from her is thrilling and encouraging at the same time.

The other one looks down at her bewildered and then back up at him, understanding dawning in his drunken eyes.

"What is it that you want lass?" he asks slowly as he strokes his engorged member "to be filled by the both of us?"

She moans in response and clenches around the one inside her.

"Oh god" she whispers.

He drives into her deep feeling her contract around him as she comes again from merely the thought of them both filling her up at the same time.

Her mouth falls open in her pleasure and the one by her head takes the opportunity to guide himself into her waiting orifice.

A pool of liquid seeps from her on his next thrust as her orgasm is stretched and again he nearly comes from the sensation of her clamping down on him. The one sinking into her mouth slides in deep, her throat holding no resistance in her moment of total abandonment and he hears his former self let out a strangled moan as his cock disappears into her throat.

"Heavens but you're wicked" his former self moans as he pulls back out, her cheeks hollowing to keep him inside and she sucks him greedily back in, her body twisting to get even more access.

He pushes into her more greedily now, his hook tangling in her hair and his hand clutching around the back of her neck.

"I remember how you felt, sucking me off as I watched myself fuck you. I remember you begging for my cum with your whimpers" he grinds out, his words feverish as he fucks her steadily, the one at her head losing all control as his breathing becomes ragged.

She does just that, her voice a heavenly string of moans as her hands reach up to grasp the cock sliding in an out of her mouth, squeezing at the base.

"Fuck" his former self strains as his body goes rigid, slipping out of her mouth and falling backwards as he releases his cum in thick spurts, the glowing droplets covering her mouth and face and dripping down to her chest.

She moans in pleasure, her tongue darting out to lick the liquid around her lips and her fingers feeling the rest of it on her face.

He feels her start to tremble then, her cunt squeezing around him again and he knows there is no point resisting her anymore, the pleasure bubbling up in every cell of his body and joining into a giant wave. He thrusts back deep into her with a reckless pace, his hook smashing down next to her face on the table, the tip splintering the wood and he groans out as he feels his limbs go weak and his vision start to blur as all his might is sucked from within him through his cock bursting out into her.

She screams and contracts, her cunt squeezing every drop from him as he feels the liquid spill out and drip down her leg.

He falls forward, chanting her name as a hymn, his whole body limp as he tries to keep himself afoot.

His other self watches in awe, his hands going to his half rigid cock.

"Gods this is unbelievable".

She pants, her eyes closed and he slips out of her, his cock still rock hard, because he remembers what comes next.

He sinks to his knees, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath but his senses are already revived, the memories in his brain urging him on. He takes a deep steadying breath and parts her legs, his tongue aching to touch her clit. He sucks it as his fingers slip into her, feeling his juices inside mixed with her flowing desire. She jerks moaning out loud.

"This is insane" she whispers again, like a broken mantra, but she does not protest.

His tongue circles her clit, swollen and trembling, her tangy-sweet aroma filling all his senses.

He eats her up, not caring he's tasting himself, licking her clean with large sweeps of his tongue and she moans and pants his name, her fingers twisting into his hair.

He sucks on her clit, his mind registering with a satisfied smirk that he gets her to the brink within moments even though he's lost count of her orgasms.

"Jesus, I can't... I can't stop coming" she strains out.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop" he hears his former self whisper and he looks up, their eyes meeting silently as she comes down from her high spread out between them.

"I need to be inside her" the poor drunken bastard says, his cock rigid and pulsing with desire and he nods at him, remembering that incredible need, that raging fire from that forgotten, alcohol hazed night. He looks down and pulls her soft and warm body up against him.

Her head falls to his shoulder and her arms snake around him.

"I don't think I can take more" she whispers.

"Are you sure this is all you desire" he asks as his eyes meet hers and she squints lightly before desire clouds her features.

"I don't know if I... I don't know..." she trails off and he brushes the hair away from her face.

"Let me try and show you" he replies.

His head feels clear again, his resolve certain as she pulls her close again.

"Lay down on your back" he instructs the one across the table and the drunk bastard obeys him without protest laying down face up and feet dangling down their side of the table.

He sets her down on wobbly feet and turns her, head falling back against his shoulders. One of her hands snake up to be buried in his hair and the other one falls down and back to caress his backside.

"This is all too much. I just don't know if I can anymore" she breathes into his ear and his chest tightens knowing she can and will.

His memories are vivid now and his knowledge of what comes next makes his heart race.

"You can have anything you've ever dreamed about princess" he whispers as his hand and hook untie her corset.

"Please tell me" he pleads even though he knows what the answer is, the urge suddenly incredible to hear her say it, his beautiful untainted princess admitting her filthiest desires.

He waits for her words as he takes off her corset and lifts her chemise over her head. Her skirt falls to the floor and she is standing there glorious and naked, chest heaving.  
He runs his hook down the front of her body, his sharp pointy end drawing a fading line across her skin and she shivers.

"Tell me" he repeats, his voice strained as he already knows what her answer will be.

"Watch me as I ride him" she whispers.

"Oh heavens" the drunken one chokes out, his cock jerking slightly as he registers her words.

His cock is bursting too as he guides her on top of his other self, watches as she sinks down on him with a quiet sigh.

He steps behind her, her ass hanging slightly off the table and his fingers reach out to rest lightly on her hips, guiding her movements ever so lightly.

Her hands snake backwards to pull him closer and from here he can see what it is like for her to look down on himself as she rides him.

"This night is the end for him" he whispers in her ear "he will not rest until he finds you even though he won't remember your face or your name. You will still haunt him. He will love you without knowing it from this day on until he arrives back here again, and further still" he confesses, without holding back.

"He will want you the moment he sees you again without understanding the irresistible pull" he goes on, his hand and hook still resting lightly on her hips as she moves.

"I wanted you from that day too, the first time I laid eyes on you" she whispers and the words almost strangle him as his fingers dig into her hips.

"Love" he revers in awe. His fingers slip forward to her center and find her clit.

She moans and picks up the pace, her juices flowing over his fingers.

The one beneath them is lost in pleasure, his strangled curses flowing steadily from his mumbling lips, his hand roams her body, caressing her breast and pinching her nipple as she gasps.

He watches his face below them, those eyes from the past swimming in a drunken haze.

"Will he find me? Will you find me?" she whispers into his ear and he trembles as he registers the question.

"I'll always find you" he swears.

She moans his name, his lips moving against his ears so only he can hear and she pleads.

"I want more. Please".

He shudders as the memories turn into reality and his fingers dip lower to feel her dripping around the other one. He collects the moisture and he takes his hand, placing it to her back to her puckering hole.

She stalls for a second against him, chest heaving and the silence is heavy in the cabin.

He doesn't say a word but waits for her protest. It never comes. He knows it won't.

"Is this what you dream about princess?" He asks, his voice a strangled choke.

She hums but doesn't reply.

His fingers wet her hole and she starts moving again, moans coming continuously.

"Have you imagined me? Fucking every part of you? Claiming every part of your heavenly body?" He asks hoarsely and she turns her head lightly to whisper in his ear.

"Yes. Take me. Take all of me"

The words are simple but it nearly makes his knees buckle.

His finger slips inside her and he feels the resistance give way, her body welcoming him.

He stretches her and with every move of his finger, her moans get louder, her moisture seeping from her cunt in heavy streams dripping down to his leg dogged between the tangle of limbs.

He positions himself against her back, his moist shaft probing her entrance and she pushes back on him with her next thrust.

He feels himself slip inside and the tension is unbearably strong.

The one beneath cries out and she screams, the two of them filling her like she never thought was possible.

He stills for a second and listens to them all heave, feeling her thin wall and the pulsing cock on the other side straining against his own.

He moves forward slowly but firmly, his thrust guiding her off of his other self before pulling back slightly and letting the one on the table push back into her. The alternating rhythm finds them and he braces his hands on the table, their moans and cries now indistinguishable. His other self is reeling, his movements becoming jagged.

"Fuck, that's tight".

They move in unison now and he can feel her coming, again and longer this time, all of her walls contracting and jerking. His fingers move back to find her clit and he brushes over it, her explosion instantaneous.

She screams and rides harder, her muscles contracting around both their cocks and he feels the other one jerking inside of her. He holds off, listening to both their cursing releases but finally lets go, shooting his load just as he pulls out, the thick spurts hitting the valley between her ass.

She collapses forward, her beautiful blonde hair curtaining his former self from him, but he knows he's already passed out from the liquor and the overwhelming pleasure that flooded his brain.

He knows he will wake tomorrow disoriented and disjointed, not finding his purchase for days, desperately searching for the memories that disappear deep into his subconscious only the feeling of incredible desire and anxiety remaining. He knows he will set sail for months, riding the angry seas aimlessly not even knowing what he is looking for before he can sink back into a quiet ever present anxiety guiding his life onward.

His hand reaches out to snake around her body, softly pulling her off of his former self.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks at him as he dresses her slowly.

"We need to go, sweetheart" he whispers with surprisingly steady words.

"How does he not remember this?" she asks, looking back at the form on the table.

"You've done a fine job liquoring him up, love. But his body won't forget. These memories will drift back to him" he says turning her back to him "trust me, I know".

He sees a slight blush on her face and he feels an incredible pull, his mouth molding to hers as he kisses her slowly and chastely.

He breaks off the kiss and watches with quiet content as she smiles with eyes closed, then guides her gently towards the ladder.

He follows her, his hand reaching for hers as he steps onto the ship's deck, the stormy night swaying the ship gently.

"Come on" he whispers as they disappear into the night, the pirate and his beautiful tainted princess.


End file.
